


Touch and Feel

by Giulietta



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bittersweet Ending, Corruption, Demigods, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Imprisonment, Killing, Obsession, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Dr. Cain decides to visit Sigma's workplace, bringing adopted blind X along for the ride.[This has a fem!Sigma and you know why based on the tag... And maybe X too because I need a reason why Sigma is a female and to keep the F/M tag. LOL.]





	1. Breaking down Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Audience should expect two things...
> 
> Rape and death.
> 
> Chapter 2 and 10 are exemptions since they're oddly cute because of innocence.
> 
> [Update] Had to fix some lines so everything will come smoothly on the end. Also want this to end so... 10 is a good number.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So every odd chapter is Zero centered then the even chapters are random ones...
> 
> My favorite character here is Cain. He symbolize my crack. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: X noooooooooooooo
> 
> ...

Hands.  **Blood**. Tongue.  **Sweat**. Lips.  **Cum**. In.  **Out**.

 

It's been six months since the blonde was subdued by the officials. Wiping out any intruder who dares trespass his family's lair, the male was eventually taken down by the Commander of the Maverick Hunters and secured back to society. Under the Council's decision, the rogue was sent to a rehabilitation center so he may be integrated to society... Strangely, the female Commander began harboring intense feelings to the killer.

 

Pain.  ~~Pleasure~~. Humiliation.  ~~Want~~. Deprived.  ~~Love~~. Hatred.

 

Without the Council's authority, the scientists within the Maverick Hunters studied the male and named him Zero. The Outsider had a singular purpose similar to the last creation of Dr. Light. Unlike X who gave up sight to aid humanity with the creation of Replicas, Zero's primary element was of destruction. Instead of sealing him and his chaotic nature, the Commander decided to  _rehabilitate_ Zero within the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Unable to articulate, Zero was bound and locked in a room very few had access to. In that room, Zero was deprived of so many essentials as the top Replicas  _taught_ him the basics of obedience... Especially the Commander.

 

Prison. Torment. Dark. Suffocating. Hopeless. Fear. Empty. Loss. Eternity. Broken.

 

 "Zero... It's me, Sigma." The Commander purred, watching the chained and battered blonde sitting on the floor with his arms raised. "You've been such a good boy~"

"..." The prisoner didn't respond, head drooped down and his sapphire eyes lifeless. Zero didn't bother moving when the female replica came close nor did he move when she began kissing his face.

"They roughed you up, didn't they?" Sigma raised Zero's head, leaving love marks on recently healed wounds. "But don't worry. (Sigma began removing her own armor) You belong to me Zero. (Sigma roamed her hands around Zero's body) We were meant for each other. (Zero began stirring out of sleep as Sigma stroked his length while the female fingered herself) I'll be the one carrying your children. (Sigma prepared herself for the blonde) Me, your soulmate."

"A-ah~!" Zero woke up, having his body slammed to the floor by the gigantic woman. Before Zero could scream, Sigma held Zero's face as she positioned herself into Zero's penis.

 

"If you had (Sigma kept pushing Zero deeper inside her, gasping in pleasure as she talked) just gave in! (Zero let out a choked moan as Sigma pressed her fingers too hard on Zero's stomach) You would be free! (Sigma found the spot she's been looking for, increasing the pace) You would be by my side, enjoying this everyday without any restraint! (Zero whimpered as Sigma squeezed her walls and rubbed Zero's testicles hastily with one hand) Just say it! Say those three words and bind yourself to me!" Impaling herself over and over, Sigma finally lets go of Zero's face and held the man's hips for a better angle.

"Cum for me Zero. Let me have it!" Sigma kept on going, leaving bruises and wounds on the blonde's sides due to her strength.

"..." Zero didn't move. The lack of daily sustenance and light has rendered the demigod mostly dead-like. Tongue bleeding with a concussion, Zero could only pant and moan as his body moved lifelessly with the motion of his captor.

"Come on. Let me have them. Let me have your babies Zero!" Sigma cried as they both cummed at the same time. Sigma continued to pump Zero, milking every single semen she could. Kissing the male, Sigma felt turned on when Zero slightly kissed back, raising her hopes in having a future with him.

"I love you Zero." Sigma sang, kissing the blonde as she healed some of the wounds. When she was done, Sigma reassured, "Don't worry love. I'll be back for more. If you're obedient enough, I'll give you back your leg... Or maybe your arm~"

 

*Click.

 

"..." Zero finally opened his eyes, staring into the darkness. Any moment now, that woman's lackeys would enter the room and touch him... Repeatedly. Torture him and tear the flesh in his body.

 

Why was he still here?

_Why won't they kill him?_

**Zero didn't know why anymore.**

What was his purpose?

_Why was he born to this world?_

 

**Why was he trying?**

 

Everything turned dark.

 

* * *

 

The blonde couldn't recall when but, he was forced to drink something that made him more docile.... more needy and willing to have sex with just about anyone. His resolve broken at random, Zero found himself fucking Sigma...

They fucked every five hours with Zero always being forced to drink that potion so his senses would turn dull and have his memories all hazy. In this state, Zero simply wanted to keep having sex. That was also the time when Sigma started killing her hunters, turning envious on how Zero would fuck them as much as he fucked her.

When Sigma restored his limbs, Zero began plotting to murder everything in his way and waited for the right time to take action. Littered with bruises, wounds and seals on his body, Zero feigned submission to avoid the dreaded potion and did whatever his captors asked of him. Opening his mouth and sucking whatever they want him to suck, spreading his legs for anyone to use or his ass if need be and even be beaten to near death just to have sex later, Zero wanted everything to be dyed red...

 

Then someone unfamiliar came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Zero never sensed this entity before... A person whose steps so light and careful yet captivating him with its energy.
> 
> Different from the usual imposing presence of Sigma, it went closer to his area with life signatures weaker surrounding it.
> 
> Above him, separated by concrete and metal, was the individual. Zero found himself opening his mouth to take a taste.
> 
> 'A demigod... like him.' Zero struggled from his chains, wanting to meet his kin. 'Maybe... Maybe?'
> 
> " ** _X?_** " Zero called out, hoping he got it right. That the entity his captors hated and respected was the same one.
> 
> ... Zero bared his teeth, feeling betrayed at the false hope-
> 
> " ** _Who is this?_** " A voice returned back, soft and curious. Zero smiled, feeling the entity move away from the others.
> 
> " _ **Over here.**_ "


	2. Open Pandora's Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wandering around the hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: You know that time where the more you resist, the more the guy falls for you? Yeah...
> 
> ...

_Someone was trying to speak to her somewhere.. asking for help? Underground and well-hidden..._

 

X sensed, letting go of Dr. Cain's hand to walk down the hallway and towards the elevator.

 

_Feels so familiar... The person was of the past... Was this good or bad?_

 

X reached to the elevator and the machine opens for the brunette to enter.

 

_Another demigod perhaps? Someone who is alone... Lost and yet determined to live..._

 

X pressed all the lower buttons, listening to the voice of a fellow demigod.

 

**_Come. Come closer..._ **

 

' _Who is this person?_ ' X wondered, unable to realize the cacophony surrounding the voice.

 

_**Closer X... Find me...** _

 

Stepping out, X walked towards the room... Completely missing the fact the guards on that floor died from suffocation.

 

_**Here X... I'm here.** _

 

X held the door, feeling the surface. Feeling the engravings, X could not decipher what purpose this door had and hesitated.

 

_**Lonely... So lonely... Help me** _

 

X decided to open it, unaware of the mimicry of her core.

 

The brunette walked in, stepping on a puddle of blood. " _Anyone here?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> " _Ze...ro?_ " X wondered as the blonde held her close, feeling lips touch her forehead down to her own lips.
> 
> _The demigod wondered if she made the right decision._
> 
> "X..." Zero said in a heavy voice. The brunette wondered why her new found friend kept touching her, pressing himself to her for unknown reasons.
> 
> _Was it right to free this demigod for a friend?_


	3. Meeting your Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer or Lover?
> 
> Rival or Partner?
> 
> Enemy or Ally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Cain knew this could've happened. Now it fucking happened!
> 
> ...

" _Anyone here_ _?_ " Someone spoke out, taking a step forward into the dark where he laid. The voice was soft, but it echoed throughout the room.

"..." Chained, Zero breathed through his mouth as he scanned the stranger. He never understood why but he knew he and this individual named X had an affinity. Why else was he able to lure the stranger?

"He..Here.." Zero called out, voice hoarse from everything. When the individual turned to face him, Zero realized the entity had a blindfold on. Zero called out, louder. "Closer... Come... Closer X."

" _Who are you?_ " The entity asked, feeling the room's wall as feet stumbled on dead bodies. " _How do you know my name?_ "

"Closer." Zero called out, feeling excited when the stranger came closer.

" _Ah."_  The stranger touched his head first before his cheek as fingers traced the blood trail on his forehead from Sigma's earlier love making. " _Why are you here?_ "

 

"..." Zero took a deep breath, smelling a different scent from the entity's hands. So gentle. So strangely vulnerable. Zero decided to take his chances, "Name is Zero... trapped.. Can you?"

" _A prank_ _?_ " A head tilt. Zero stared at the exposed neck and thought of biting it and watch the wound bleed... The newcomer asked, touching his shoulders as they knelt down too close to him. " _Ok. Where?_ "

"Up." Zero flinched when the blue entity touched his wounds, feeling his arms until they reached the shackles on the wrist. "X..."

" _Hold on_ _._ " The person confessed and Zero decided to study X.

> Blind. Short. Brown hair. Blue clothes, top and bottom. Footwear, dull. Vulnerable, exposed vital points. Trusting. Oblivious. Soft. Female. Calm. Warm. Familiar?

'Wait. No...?' Zero sniffed the brunet, realizing most of the individuals who violated him have the same DNA make-up as X. Zero suddenly hypothesized that X knew the layout of the building.

 

*Click.

 

" _Done!_ " X smiled but the expression fell when Zero wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. " _?!_ "

"Thank you..." Zero slowly released from the kiss, taking the pocket knife from X's pocket and obtaining the information of everything X knows about this area.

'Too much data.' Zero thought as X blushed, stuttering. " _W-well. You're welcome but I think I have to go-_ "

 

"Wait." Zero used X as his support to standing as X decided to stand up. X turned more red as Zero rested his face on X's shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around her, " _What is it? I need to go back or Cain will worry._ "

"Numb." Zero said lamely. How could he stand properly given the months of being used? X made an  _ah_  sound and joked, " _I get that too sometimes. Do you need help?_ "

"Yes..." Zero struggled to regain his locomotive skills as X supported his weight. One step at the time, Zero finally regained the ability when they exited the room.

'Basement 6.' Zero squinted as he needed to readjust to the blaring emergency lights, using X as a shield while he snatched a cloth from an unused monitor to conceal his injuries.

" _Can you move now?_ " X asked, voice concerned and unaware how Zero was looking at any potential enemies nearby.

 

"Ye-" Zero felt his body getting aroused, his body being conditioned to prepare for sexual intercourse when Sigma was about to come into the room. That meant he had few minutes to left. Zero didn't have enough energy to take that wretch out so he needed to escape.

 

* * *

 

" _Where are we going Zero?_ " X wondered as Zero ran, pulling her wrist towards the emergency elevator for equipment. Zero pushed X forward and followed her with another tall equipment, activating the elevator with X's life signature.  Before the door closed, Zero squeezed in and pressed the button to the  _Ground Alternative Exit_  where the abandoned garage was.

 "Up." Zero responded, pushing X to the wall and pressing his body onto her. Zero needed to take the equipment to avoid the security camera from seeing them. Before X could speak and alert the surveillance, Zero kissed her and grinded against her  ~~maybe a bit too hard.~~

"..." Zero held her hips, thrusting upward from the crack between X's legs to the middle. For another odd reason, Zero found himself actually wanting to have sex with X. Is it because he is in control here or is it because X doesn't want it?

" _..._ " Zero changed his mind in killing the brunette. Now, if only X would stop pushing and kicking him. The attempt was useless. Their position gave the blonde enough support to stay close to X.

 

" _Z-z.._." X whimpered as Zero rolled his hips against her, having a bruise on her sides because of the rough treatment. Sapphire eyes watching the camera as he whispered, looking back and kissing the side of her neck. "Shh..."

" _S-stop..._ " X cried, hands against Zero's chest as he opted to lick her tears.

"But you like it, don't you?" Zero whispered in her right ear, finding himself liking the voice of his saviour. Raising her bottom cloth, Zero clipped his thumb at the waistband of the undergarment and teasingly lowered it.

" _P-please stop._ " X pleaded, actually arousing Zero further. " _You're scaring me._ "

 

"..." Zero paused, realizing he had better plans for X and pushed his lust aside. Based on what he got, X didn't have much friends and was unaccustomed to whatever Zero experienced. This also explained why X would head down here in the first place, wanting a friend.

"X..." Zero hugged X,  _apologizing_. "I'm sorry... I... Didn't mean to...I didn't know... Sorry..."

"..." X slowly returned the hug, sniffing. " _I... I forgive you... Just don't do it ever again._ "

"I won't. Promise." Zero lied, liking the feeling of her body against his. He'll visit her soon enough.

"Thank you for saving me." Zero meant this, "I promise to visit you later... We'll play all the games we want."

" _R-really?_ " X asked and Zero breathed X in, "Yeah.  **Definitely**."

 

*Ding!

 

" _We're here._ " X muttered as they both went out. They both tugged the equipment out of the elevator. X asked as Zero took her hand again, leading her somewhere. " _Are you a new staff? People rarely come here._ "

"Yeah." Zero lets go, picking a saber and buster with the hand of his friend.

"Wait." Zero lets go, suiting up and wearing a black body suit and helmet. Zero looked at X's boots, thankful X didn't get blood on her clothes. "Let me clean your shoes."

" _Ok?_ " X allowed Zero to remove the evidence, gripping Zero's shoulder as he cleaned it.

"There." Zero lets X walk back. Grabbing the keys on the table, Zero pressed it and noticed a hoverbike activate. Zero asked, "You want a ride?"

" _Entrance._ " X dusted her clothes before opening the garage door. Zero helped X get on, feeling her arms wrapped around him. Yes. He will definitely visit X. She lives with an old human if he got the data right.

 

"See you." Zero drove out, fulfilling his promise by dropping X off. Zero left, heading out to replenish his health and terrorize some places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> When Cain found the coffin-like capsule, the archaeologist thought of putting it back.
> 
> The old man didn't regret it, waking up the demigod.
> 
> In fact, the scientist took pride in helping the demigod become a goddess.
> 
> What the human regrets is the fact he was the reason why the goddess fell...
> 
> Cain let his adopted daughter lose her vision permanently for humanity's sake.
> 
> **What type of BS father is he?!**


	4. Abel Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if it's okay to keep changing POV?
> 
> Coz I'm doing that and hoping you guys understand it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Zero messing around and actually missing X.

It's been a week since Cain brought X to check the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. It's also been a week since Sigma ordered an emergency lock down regarding a loose Maverick in the Metropolis.

However, X and Cain needed to attend the meetings regardless of the threat. The Council did prefer having a demigod in their meeting room, hoping X would perform miracles if the issue was easy for her. Famine, drought and pandemic are the usual scenarios X would treat.

 

Unfortunately, Cain found X first and X would follow no one but the old man. Immediately getting the deity's trust upon opening the ancient capsule, Cain was the one who taught X how to live in this world and treated the Child of Light like his own.

To fix the prevailing problem of _Deviants_  (also called Mavericks now)that are possessed chaotic entities whose sole task in life is to destroy everything, Cain was the one who suggested the creation of Replicas to purify those creatures and distribute the workload off the deity's shoulder.

This was also the time when X lost her sight, sacrificing her eyes in creating the ultimate Replica. That Replica was Sigma, the Commander of the Maverick Hunters. Without her sight, X decided to stop fighting and stay as support. No one disagreed, finding X to be too important to disappear.

So with a legion of Replicas, Abel expanded and helped their fellow Kingdoms. X became known as _Goddess_ or  _Mother_ and was always tagged by the Council in case someone decided to kidnap her. Just when the world began feeling safe, there came  another appearance of a demigod at the Wasteland.

Immediately, the male demigod was examined in the hopes of using his abilities. Rumors also began spreading about the possibility of creating another demigod since X gave a really good impression towards the masses. Yet the Science Community gave a negative, unable to unite the egg and sperm together from both demigods. This is where the cults began, saying the need to unite light and dark BS. Cain calls that BS because he got information from the scientists that the Demigod had aspects of a maverick. In short, Sigma brought back a Maverick demigod. A freaking Maverick that's God tier!

The appearance of the Maverick demigod Cain will dub as Zero caused the Replicas around Zero to act queer at most... Okay. Let's not sugarcoat. The Replicas are turning horny because of Zero which wasn't a good sign, especially when Sigma also fell for the Maverick. This is the reason why Cain suggested to terminate the Demigod and keep Zero as far away from X as possible.

 

What the Council decided to do was rehabilitate the Outsider in hopes of purifying the entity. What Sigma decided to do was seal the the demigod underground... Well their plans fucked up because Zero escape and is wrecking havoc!

 

Like right now...

 

* * *

 

 

"Shit." Cain cursed, opening the door to see all of the board members without heads. 'I knew this floor was too silent!'

 

" _Is something wrong professor?_ " X asked, being polite as Cain held her hand and rushed out of the meeting room. " _I sensed something's off. Is there someone bleeding? Do you want me to heal them?_ "

"No X. You can't. They are dead and beyond saving." Cain told the blue demigod, running out from the bloody scene and back to the stairs towards the car. 'Of all the times I had to forget my gun, it had to be now!'

" _Cain!_ " X said in a hushed voice, hearing screams in the upper floor. " _I have to help them!_ "

"No X. You can't strain yourself." Cain swore the world was out to get them, having the science community exhaust X's abilities yesterday. "The best you could do is heal and let's not talk about the other options."

" _I don't mind-_ " X was shushed by the archeologist. Cain pets the brunette's head, "Save that for more important matters. You wouldn't want to lose your hearing or your taste."

" _O-okay._ " X and him raced down the stairs, reaching to the ground floor just in time to see a mangled body tossed out of the window.

 

"Where in the blazes is Sigma?!" Cain went to his car and got his gun in time to realize their driver turned into a deviant.

*Blam!

" _Father?_ " X worried, unable to see Cain shooting the guy on the head and tossing his body out the driver's seat.

"Get in the car X. We have to go." Cain grimaced, hating how there is no chance of saving the corrupted unless you're from the Holy Church. It's not helpful how there are so few capable exorcists nowadays.

" _Vava's coming._ " X noted, sitting at the front as Cain drove the car. Cain gave a non-committal grunt. "If only they had listened to me, none of this would have happened!"

"..." X looked at the back, " _I... Don't feel so good._ "

"The corruption is spreading. You're losing your ground." Cain hopes this will get reversed or X has to start living in the church and the tug of war between the Church and Government will start again. Mowing through Deviants are fine, seeing as they're like zombies or maybe possessed humans? Mavericks are harder, they're either corrupted replicas or corrupted magicians or spell-casters (there's a difference apparently) and can flipping use magic-

 

*Bang!

 

" _Are you okay?_ " X asked, summoning a barrier before a missile hit them. Cain looked at his side mirror, seeing a dragon replica turned maverick. "What a hellish day!"

" _The corruption rate is too high. The source must be nearby._ " X pulled her phone, calling. " _ **Sigma. This is X. Where are you right now? What? Chill and Flame are...**_ "

"Let me guess. They're dead." Cain's been reading the news, finding a pattern where the demigod is striking all prominent bases to bring Abel to anarchy.

" ** _I see... Okay. Stay safe._** " X placed the phone down, head bowed as Cain drove the car passed a rubble and some bodies. X started, " _Cain. The Council has ordered a national evacuation. We have to head and stay in Giga City until the corruption is exterminated._ "

"All because of a demigod..." Cain unconsciously gripped the rosary given to him by a colleague. If it weren't for the odd nature of the deviants or Mavericks, Cain would've been an atheist but the science community has entered to a field of no return - The Soul. 'God have mercy on us.'

" _I'm worried Cain._ " X held her hands together. Cain agreed, using one hand to stir as he shot at the humans blocking his view. Cain gritted his teeth, "Me too X. Me too."

"No. I'm serious. I never thought I'd see myself killing people when I'm this old! A man my age should be sitting down on an armchair, reading books and telling stories to my grand kids!" Cain complained, giving the gun to X so she can reload it for him. Getting the gun back, Cain reassured as he killed all the deviants in the area before entering their residential area. "Don't worry X. We're...?"

 

...

 

" _I sense death._ " X stated and Cain was already covering his mouth at the scent as he stopped the car in front of the driveway, seeing the neighbors they had impaled on sticks with their face filled with terror.

"X..." Cain whispered, looking at X and avoiding the blank gaze of the security guard. "Do you sense someone here?"

"..." X frowned, " _No?_ _The aura of death and despair blocks my other senses. What must we do?_ "

'Can't use the car or they'll notice.' Cain takes a deep breath and asked, "Can you still resurrect me without losing anything?"

" _Two times._ " X nodded and Cain, for the sake of his work regarding the corruption, steps out of the car with a handkerchief covering his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Zero never knew his creator...
> 
> Why he was created and for what purpose...
> 
> All the crimson demigod knew was to act... To become the strongest.


	5. Falling to Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh... Off title choice but yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Cain doesn't know how to feel.
> 
> ...

"..." Zero stood up, looking down at the corpse without an arm and a sliced off leg. "Not good enough."

"..." Zero looked around the room with all the people he injured either dead or groaning for who knows what reason. Zipping his new pants up, Zero found himself sighing. "Boring."

The crimson demigod expected more of a fight here, taking info from five officials before slitting their throats or plunging his saber in their stomach and raising it in a vertical manner. This was the metropolis? Really?

Zero walked out of the room, buster and saber at hand. He's wandered and killed anyone he fancied, replica and human alike. He's also started destroying the beacons to increase his influence in the area.

 

The tall white fancy structures also shows promise, needing to kill the humans in robes. When he feels like it, he'll play with them. Watch them run and hide as he follow the trail of blood from their injuries. Humans are strange, always retreating to their group. Oh well.

"More fun for me." Zero hummed, looking at the emergency center few kilometers away.

" _Get out of the way._ " Zero ordered and _they_ listened. Walking towards the infrastructure, Zero watched the Mavericks or Deviants move. He could use them, make them stronger and all... But that wouldn't be fun.

"..." Zero's beam saber glowed green, the area around Zero sparked with red and purple wisps of electricity. Zero raised his saber, assuming a battle stance and wanted to see how strong this structure was.

'Let's see.' Zero grinned, bringing it down and sending out two giant crescent waves of green energy towards the building. Zero repeated his strokes, wanting to see if anyone would escape as the building began to collapse. Over and over, Zero continued his attack until he saw a person pop out.

Zero stopped and grabbed his buster to shoot the human on the head, watching the blood and organs pop out. Zero started walking to enter the building, surprised some of the corrupted entered first. _They_ were eating some of the humans, raping them and tearing them apart.

"..." Zero decided nothing was there for him, exiting the room as he heard screams and laughter from above.

 

Zero walked in the burning city, simply waiting for the day he face Sigma. Zero's thankful now, never having this much fun since he woke up from the capsule. No. He isn't. Sigma deserves her limbs amputated and her insides removed for what she did to him. _Unforgivable_.

Zero watched a child cry all alone, coming towards it from behind and activating his blade at the back of its chest. The human turns a bit, making the strangest of sounds like a gurgle before coughing out lovely red. Zero kicked it, watching the child fall lifelessly to the ground.

"?" Zero saw someone retreating, following the life signature. Ah... It's entering the area called Church. Zero tentatively stepped on the stairs.

"..." Realizing it didn't hurt like that bigger Church, Zero walked up and sliced the wooden door, allowing the corrupted to enter the place. Zero walked in, wondering if there would be any entertaining humans in robes like last time.

 

 No. There wasn't any. They've already been corrupted by despair. Zero watched a female still alive while being devoured by a maverick, calling out to him. Begging him to save her.

Zero pulled out his buster, supposedly to kill her but the way her tears fell made him remember X. He shot the maverick dead, walking towards the half-eaten woman by the altar.

The woman was crying, legs chewed off and clothes torn to exposed her skin. She was going to die soon, but Zero didn't want her to die.

Zero shot the other deviants trying to reach for the lady, eyes focused on her breathing and blood loss. He must've killed at least twenty? Zero didn't care, already in front of the lady and making her sit up. Brown long hair and emerald eyes.

 

"You okay?" Zero spoke, watching the replica wince as he sat before her. He noticed her clothes, red and blue, just like the hat on the ground.

"Yes but C-colonel... H-ave you seen m-my brother? I-I need to find my brother..." The woman struggled, focusing on her breathing as Zero watched in fascination how the injuries began to heal up. 

"W-what are you-?" The female was surprised when Zero leaned close to give her a kiss. Zero held her close, holding the back of her head and her back as he tasted her blood.

Her name was Iris, a member of the Repliforce. There are more areas to terrorize, more areas to taint. Iris was merely a support and Zero, for the added fun, will give her more skills to test out.

 

* * *

 

 

"W-wait!" Iris pushed Zero away, blushing as Zero began removing his clothes in front of her.

"What are you doing?" The brunette was also confused at the exchange, being blessed with unknown skills by her savior who labelled himself as Zero.

" _More..._ " The voice deepened, sapphire eyes looking down at her as the doors slammed close and the lights went off. Something inside her told her to give in, but another suggested to stay away.

" _Let me give you some more..._ " Zero offered, voice so sweet and caring as he caressed her hair.

 

'A demigod?' Iris immediately presumed, watching her legs slowly materialize from thin air. The blonde began kissing her on the neck, removing more of her clothing to feel the injuries and healing them with his touch. Only demigods have the ability to quickly regenerate replicas, having sexual methods to give out blessings to their supports.

"Z-zero..." Iris shivered on the touch, tentatively raising her arms to feel the other. Her savior wasn't bad looking, not as violent as the others.

" _Iris?_ " Zero watched her, noticing how she pulled his face up to kiss him. Iris didn't understand the mechanisms of love, but she felt something strong (gratitude) for the crimson entity.

They began kissing, feeling each other's bodies as their session turned intense. The ramming on the door intensified, but Zero was more occupied on the feeling of Iris' soul being laid out to him.

 

'I thought so..' Iris felt her breathing turn heavy, wetting herself as Zero touched and kissed her anywhere he could lay his hands on.

"?!" She gasped, leaning her head back as Zero sucked on her nipple, playing with another as his other hand began teasing her wet entrance.

'W-why am I letting him?' Iris couldn't understand, feeling her body wanting more and refusing to say anything as the male removed her underwear.

 

" _Continue?_ " Zero whispered, amused when the female moan when he inserted one of his fingers. One, two and three. The female's pure but desperate for touch. 'Interesting.'

"Yes." Iris finally got her legs back, but she didn't want the session to end. Zero.. Zero was so ~~wonderful~~ and she wanted him.

"?" Zero watched the female pull herself up, emerald eyes slightly teared up as she stroked his length. "More?"

" _Iris..._ " Zero felt her fingers caress his shaft, the female licked the tip of his base and the demigod flinched. Iris asked, begging. "Can I?"

" _You may._ " Zero wanted to see, wanted to feel how much desperation the lady had. Iris straddled him, sitting on his lap as she began to tease. Grinding her entrance at him. Zero grinned, kissing her back and feeling her thighs.

 

He lets her ride him. Zero began thrusting in and out of her, following the rhythm of the replica. It felt nice. So terribly nice and Zero wanted it to be faster.

"Z-Zero.." Iris moaned, pushed back to the floor as Zero pounded her pussy. Over and over, Zero held her hips as Iris clamped Zero's waist. Iris thrusted back, drooling a bit at the feelings the male gave her. This was not love. No. This was lust and Iris wanted lust to become love.

She began touching him, pleading and saying the words Zero secretly liked. It was maddening and addicting how Iris offered submission to the demigod. How Zero vowed to offer her power for just one session.

"Z-zero! I...I'm gonna~!" Iris cried, feeling herself reaching the edge. Zero gave a kiss to silence her, cumming at the same time and still pumping in the sensitive walls as she panted.

They could keep going. The spiral of lust was possible but Zero's mind was elsewhere.

He wants to see X. He wants to violates her, claim X as his own and want her grovelling under his feet, begging for his attention just like the others...

 

"Z-zeero?" Iris watched Zero release himself from her embrace, cutting off the possibility of cuddling. Zero looked at her, holding his buster towards her and stated. " _Fight._ "

"!?" Iris blushed, standing up as well to get the buster. How could she be so selfish? Wanting to have sex while everyone's dying around her?!

"Wear something. I'll clear the mob." Zero ordered, donning his clothes as she scampered to find any clothes to wear at the backstage.

"..." Zero smiled, planting a part of himself in the child's mind. He wondered how long the female would last at times of despair.

 

*Bang!

 

The corrupted are coming in, chanting curses and desires. Zero walked towards them, decapitating their heads and stabbing their hearts to end their misery.

Let the girl be one of his worshippers. Zero likes a nice game. Speaking of games, he can sense X nearby. Her presence was unique despite the number of replicas ~~yet fading from the growing chaos~~.

" _X_..." Zero felt himself yearning, wanting to feel her vulnerable body beside him. X was so different... So repulsed at the thought of merging with him. Why was that-?

" _Where are you...?_ " Zero began running, realizing that X was moving away. 'X? Wait! Where ARE YOU GOING?!'

 

" _ **X**!_ " Zero screamed and the clouds began to rain red. X was still moving away, faster and farther from him. Zero didn't understand. Zero jumped up on top of a building, trying to reach X.

'No. There must be a mistake. Yes. There's another entity beside her.' Zero can see the bridges being destroyed, jumping from building to building to find his friend.

'Of course X would follow that thing called Cain.' Zero zones in on a black car, mowing down a bunch of deviants. " **X.** "

Zero teleports and lands at the edge of the bridge a kilometer away from the car. He shouldn't use teleportation so much, lest a Replica appears and cuts him off suddenly.

 

*Ding.

 

"A barrier?" Zero muttered, feeling a thin holy shield keeping him trapped here. Looking at the car moving away, Zero noticed X turn to face him. 

  _ **Zero?**_

Something in Zero shifted when he heard the familiar innocent tone. So trusting and pure, Zero slammed his hands at the barrier.

" ** _Come back. Come back. Come_** _**back**_!" Zero ordered, panic rising as he lost X from his line of sight. " _ **X! X!**_ "

 _No response._ X vanished from his radar and Zero snapped.

"..." Zero ordered all of the corrupted to destroy the barrier, pulling his saber and channeling his energy towards it. He was getting out.

He'll deal with Sigma later. X... X is his. **X belongs to him**.

Sending his attack down, the barrier cracked and vanished.

 

[The corruption spread.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Zero's attack cleaned the road of useless garbage. The crimson demigod called out, angered yet desperate. "X!"
> 
>  _No response._ as Zero dashed towards the nearby city, easily breaking the shield. 'X is here but where is she?'
> 
> "X?" Zero looked around, confused while the corrupted passed through him. Zero stomped on the ground, destroying the roads and watching the building fall. "Answer me! X! Where are you?!"
> 
>  _Nothing._ Zero breathed in. As long as he can sense her, X is here. She's heading somewhere and is below him 'But where?'
> 
> 'She's just playing hard to get, that's all.' Zero told himself, laughing at the notion that X would run away from him.
> 
> **"I just have to find her."**


	6. Alleviate The Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and Dark should never mix....
> 
> Especially if the Light is weaker than the Dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Cain will be the WALL!!!!

" _ **Zero?**_ " X whispered, looking back at the destroyed city.

"What about Zero?" Cain was still driving, confused how X knew of that ghastly name.

" _He's calling me._.." X sat up, clinging to the chair as she watched the blood rain fall. " _Maybe we should stop?_ "

 

"X. Don't respond and don't look back." Cain ordered and X looked at him, confused. "Zero is a Maverick. He is bent to destroy anything and everything he can get his hands on. He can kill you X. As your father, I care for you. Please avoid Zero as much as you can."

" _Ah... But..._ " X sat down, glancing one last time before speaking. " _He's trying to destroy the barrier._ "

"I doubt he'd be able to break it-" Cain stopped the car, not because of that blasted Zero but because of the abandoned cars on the road. Cain ordered X, "Get the bags X. We got to start walking."

" _Understood._ " X came out, following Cain as they maneuvered around the road.

 

*Crack!

 

"What the?" Cain and X was already passed the other side when he saw the barrier break. Vanishing like pixie dust, the barrier broke and the screams of the damned nearly killed his ears.

"Damn him!" Cain cursed and held X's hand, tapping his cane to run faster. "How did the Maverick get followers?!"

" _Promises of power..._ " X concluded, opted to carrying Cain to run faster. " _Zero's ascending to Godhood._ "

"Are you telling me that Zero will learn mass resurrection and perform bloody miracles soon?!" Cain did not the sound of that. X nodded, " _Yes. It is possible, considering he has followers under him._ "

"X... That's bad news." Cain reveled as X jumped down the highway down to the secret under tunnel.

" _It is... Especially when I have lost mine..._ " X lets go of Cain, walking into the path connecting Abel to Sodom. After losing her sight, X reverted back to the status of a demigod.

> The status of God in accordance to the Council is someone obtaining the  ** _Ideal form._** There are other prerequisites such as followers and miracles but that's to amplify the deity's power.

"Can you still hear him? Zero I mean." Cain asked, trudging down the Rocky path and examining the mosaic pieces.

" _I can... Zero knows I'm here somewhere but I promised you not to respond to him... I wonder why he's looking for me when everything's turning to ashes..._ " X felt the walls, blindfold gone during the dash and revealed blank emerald eyes. " _It's strange... I can feel his anger quelling... The people here are worshiping him._ "

"Bloody pieces of meat, where's their loyalty? I knew their city was called Sodom for a reason!" Cain used his cane to walk faster. "How are the Sanctuaries?"

" _They are the ones burning. I can only feel despair and hunger._ " X's tone lowered. " _Why else do you think we're here Cain?_ "

"You read the Bible?" Cain offered and X laughed. "Hey. I read it too. Strange how they named a city from the Bible."

"Times were tough X." Cain pulled out his phone, activating flashlight mode. "Science was failing on us..."

 

* * *

 

" _I'm honestly tired._ " They've been walking for an hour now. X held Cain's papers, jumping down instead of climbing to illuminate the area. " _And lonely. Are you sure we must go to Giga City?_ "

"Yes. That's the holiest place next to Galapagos islands." Cain sighed, climbing down the stairs. "We should probably tell the Holy Father."

" _He will seal me Cain._ " X prophesied, sounding mournful. " _For the sake of humanity, I will offer my body to reverse the corruption. I will not be able to help you after that... My soul... Might not handle the strain. I might shatter to fragments..."_

 _"What if... What if you died and I'm not there for you?_ " X began tearing up, using her long sleeve to wipe her eyes. " _I...I promised to protect you and now.."_

"Shh..." Cain offered a hug, not liking the situation either. To have his own child sealed in the Holy Land was the same as accepting her imprisonment.

" _I'm sorry... I..._ " X calmed down dramatically, already conditioned since she was young to keep silent with those words. Cain pets her back, "It's going to be okay. We'll find another way before that. Don't give up."

 

...

 

" _They're here._ _"_ X muttered, summoning her gun and pointing at the right. The air down here was tense, but the duo were near the passage points entering to Giga City. " _A Maverick?_ "

"No. A scout. Put the gun down X." Cain lowered X's hand, tugging her away from the blaring light. They hid underneath the generator, listening to the pained groans. Cain peered out and saw a Catfish looking Replica, a hybrid to scout for any corrupted deviants. Too bad it got corrupted too.

" _Should we not kill it?_ " X wondered and Cain shook his head, "No. Too dangerous. That blonde could be tapping into their heads like a Queen Bee."

" _But what if others also wanting to escape?_ " X stressed and Cain pushed X's head down. Cain covered X's mouth, whispering. "No one in their sane minds would come here X. You see those bones there? (Cain pointed at the skeleton.) Those are convicted humans. They starved to death here. The only ones who would come here are Hunters and that's because they don't require food."

" _I understand._ " X agreed, crawling behind Cain when the maverick vanished. Cain looked back, "Where to?"

" _Right and then forward- No. We must take a longer path. There seems to be a lot of Mavericks here. Cain. We must refrain from using **his** name. It's like we're accepting **his** existence to this world._ "

"Well that's fantastic. (" _Such sarcasm._ " X remarked.) Can you explain to me again why everyone wants that demigod except you?" Cain was grumbling, tainting his clothes with blood from the deceased hunters as they went to another tunnel. X looked back, asking. " _I don't know what you mean._ "

 

"Right. Let me keep you informed. This _Maverick_. **He** 's a big hit with the Replicas, especially Sigma. I'm asking why you don't want **him**." Cain watched X push a tile, slipping in the vent (They had a freaking vent in an underground tunnel?!)

" _Maybe the Replicas want to attain Godhood? They originated from a goddess._ " X hummed, feeling Cain hold the hem of her dress so he won't get lost. " _It makes sense for Sigma to want Godhood the most, seeing as another deity's affection would increase her power a hundredfold._ "

"God's affection?" Cain knows that's BS, but X doesn't know what BS means. She's telling the truth... Unfortunately.

" _Well... Attaining Godhood is hard for demigods, especially women. They are required to execute what the male demigods are supposed to do. Perform feats of miracles, obtain worshipers and gain distinction among others..._ " X pushed the vent from the other side, struggling. " _The last requirement is difficult, seeing as the females would need to obtain recognition from another god._ "

"But **he** isn't a god when Sigma brought  **him** in." Cain understood it, somewhat. Stereotypical objectives like the usual. 'Who recognized X again? Right. That God from that Holy Place. What's his name again? Wait a second. So the correct term for X is a Messiah? Wait. But she doesn't technically follow anyone above her? I'm confused.'

" _Sigma must've thought of imprinting her to **him** so once **he** becomes a God, **he** will make her  **his** lover._ " X pushed the vent out, crawling out and landing on the ground.

 

"Then explain why **he** wants to find you." Cain landed down on top of X. X waited for the old man to stand up, tilting her head. " _Not sure either. I have fallen back to a demigod status. I am but an incomplete goddess..._  (X sighed) _which is weaker than a demigod in physical combat._ "

"Does **he** know you're an ex-goddess?" Cain pointed out. X shook her head, " _I would not know. We will need to ask him._ "

"Not gonna happen." Cain watched X dust her clothes, staring at the crimson line forming a cross at the center of the dress. "You got that from the Holy guys, didn't you?"

" _It is soft._ " X smiled and Cain face palmed. "As long as it doesn't attract attention, that's fine."

" _Maybe it has something to do with control? Do you not remember my time with the male replicas?_ " X reminded and Cain pursed his lips. "How could I not? They were trying to impress you with their skills. We had to pull out and find another residence after that."

" _Yes. You and Sigma were so angry at that time._ " X sensed an odd presence, but there was no other way but forward. " _I assume **he** wants to dominate me._ "

"That... Sounds very sexual." Cain wondered if he has to start the talk with the birds and the bees. 'Oh god no! I am not going to let anyone have X! Even if she's a hundred years old, X is as innocent as a Lily!'

 

" _I sense you're worried. What are you thinking?_ " X wondered, holding Cain's hand as the old man thought. " _Cain? We will need to face someone soon. It is a female replica. She seems to possess **his** blessings._ "

"I always wanted to see a cat fight." Cain needs more comedy in his life. "Fine. Let's not take too long. I think my stomach's trying to dissolve itself."

" _Given the situation,_ _I might not be able to defeat her_ _Cain... I'll distract her while you escape. Signal me when you're outside._ " X warned and Cain agreed, readying to run.

 

* * *

 

" _Layer._ " X acknowledged the female's presence. The purple haired replica held her rapier in the air.

"X." Layer whispered, readying her battle stance. "I must terminate you."

" _Why must we fight? I wish to understand._ " X walked closer, charging her gun as Cain ran.

"You... You can never understand." Layer dashed forward and X dodged her upward slash. X has to be very careful where to shoot, aware that one wrong move would attract more mavericks. ' _If only my creator had gifted me with the ability to use a saber._ '

"How can he, how can he find you worthy of his attention?!" Layer was able to slice one of X's sleeves, performing a consecutive blow as she used her rapier like a saber. "You don't even care about him! Why would he do all **this** for you?!"

" _You think killing me would solve the problem._ " X shifted her buster into a dagger, parrying the lady. " _You think killing me would end the suffering around us? What makes you so sure?!"_  

> Another way to achieving recognition is slaying a god.

"Because I'll make him happy! I wouldn't run away! I would hold him close and!" Layer kicked X to the wall, charging forward to miss X by a few centimeters. X momentarily lost consciousness with the hit. It has been so long since she last fought after creating Sigma. "I'd tell him everything is safe. I would offer some humans if need be. He won't kill everyone, X! Can't you feel his sorrow?! He's just scared!"

" _Scared?_ _This is not fear Layer!_ " X dodged, running forward and turning to counter the replica. X can feel chaos around her, " _This is hunger! He's feeding on everyone's fear and desires. There is nothing to pity!_ "

"Liar!" Layer let out an energy wave, injuring X by the chest but not a fatal injury as X was able to back away. "If he was evil then why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?!"

" _!_ " X felt Layer break her blade and her cheek was gazed during the process. X punched the lady, finding an opening because of her sudden rage. X dashed back, touching her broken blade. ' _No good. I feel like my energy is being sapped away the longer I stay here..._ '

 

"You knew Omega could be good... You knew..." Layer was poking all the weak points of the demigod. "So why did you abandon him?"

" _Layer..._ " X doesn't know how to console someone she couldn't comprehend. These emotions welling in the replica's soul is so foreign... It is out of her range. How could Layer have realized how the demigod was feeling unless...?

' _Deception?_ ' X stated, pulling out a blunt ceremonial dagger she picked up in the house. " _Layer. Did you..?!_ "

"He loves me... Yet he loves someone more... I... I... X... I can't!" Layer was lost. Her thoughts warped by corruption during the term of her duties. She's reached her limit. **Layer has to die.** "Why don't you see that X-?"

 

" _Sorry._ " X dashed forward, resolve fixed as she held Layer's wrist (carrying the rapier) upward and stabbed her core. Blood splattered over her face, X continued holding the blade as Layer fell down. X cried, apologizing. " _I'm so sorry Layer..._ "

"...X." Layer breathed out, watching Mother cry. Paralyzed from the spell enchanted on the blade, Layer found her vision disappearing. "It's... fine..."

" _I'm sorry._ " X felt a hand held her own. Layer smiled, eyes dimming. "I... I'm happy you're the one who... saved me X.... I... hoped I didn't kill any... one..."

" _You didn't... You didn't..._ " X comforted, tears falling and landing on tan skin. Layer asked, "X? Is it true... Is it true that..."

 

" **It's lonely being a god?** "

 

" _Yes..._ " X whispered as Layer vanish from thin air (turning to golden dust). X stood up with her bloody dagger, " _So terribly lonely_ _..._ "

' _What happened to Cain?_ ' X thought, walking to the road where Cain should have gone. The fight took ten minutes and Cain couldn't have taken that long to escape.

' _Omega_ _...Zero._ ' X thought, stepping on bones of the past as she felt the walls. ' _Why was he created? Who in their sane minds would create an entity of pure destruction?_ '

" _I need to research._ " X held her chest, recovering her wounds. " _Why am I put in the dark? I can't fix this problem if I don't know anything-_ "

 

" **X!** " It wasn't a call. It was a summon?!

 

" _Cain!_ " X teleported to the life signature, emerging from the cave just in time to push him out of range and get crushed by something heavy.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh? If it isn't the first." The voice sounded like Vile. X struggled to get out, wishing Cain wasn't played with by the replica.

"X..." Cain whispered, catching the demigod's attention. "I give permission."

"Vile... Didn't Sigma order we bring X to her?" Another replica. It was Spark Mandrill with how calm his voice was.

" _Aaaah~!_ " X screamed as electricity coursed through her body. Cain shouted, "Why not have Sigma say **his** name a hundred times? That works!"

"Shut it old man! Sigma's done that already. Creepy too. Besides, (Vile stared at X) Sigma didn't say we could play with her." Vile pointed out.

"What about Cain?" Boomer Kuwanger asked, watching the near death old man. Vile shrugged, "I don't care. I just want to humiliate X."

" _S-sadist!_ " X struggled to remove the bracelet given as a seal and conceal her presence.

"Quickly-!" Cain stopped halfway.

 

A gunshot.

 

" _ **Judgement!**_ " Within seconds, X screamed and burned the field of all corruption. A second to push the metal scrap off her and another second to dash towards Cain.

" _Cain._ " X  caught the limped body, pressing a kiss on the old man's forehead. " _Come back. Come back to the living Cain._ "

"Urrrghhh.... I feel like shit." Cain wrapped his arm around her shoulder, coughing blood and feeling really dizzy. "Ah! I'm out of lives for this week."

" _You idiot!_ " X hugged Cain, falling to the ground for using so much energy. " _What happened to you?_ "

"Ambush and Sigma. She wants you as bait." Cain winced, watching X use her blood to taint the ground."I should've known I couldn't handle Replicas."

" _I'll warp us out of here. They have us surrounded-?_ " X detected a presence reaching towards her. It was Vava and she had no time to play with Vava. Now that she's created a teleportation circle, X should not get out of the circle or every energy she spent on it will be wasted. X ordered, flicking her hand. " ** _Heaven's Light!_** "

 

"What the hell?!" Cain thought X would keep it low as to use only one skill. X not only purify the forests (You may think it's burning but it's not. It's undergoing a sauna which is a funny instance.) He didn't think X would use the skill that literally purifies everything around them.... Including the sky. Now there's a blue patch of healthy skies against the dark and red murky ones. "You know you can't kill them with your skills! You're called Mother for a reason!"

" _Sorry Doctor! I needed more time. If I move now, we're not going to get out of here_ _._ " X clung to the old man, healing his wounds as she waited for the teleportation circle to finish.

"Well crap. Is **he who must not be named** coming?" Cain winced as he looked around the area.

" _I don't know._ " X sounded sleepy. Ah tarnation! X's primary sin, **Sloth.**

"Don't you dare sleep on me (X casted a first-grade barrier), even if you did that!" Cain warned and X drooped on him, " _Just five seconds... What could go wrong?_ "

"Don't jinx it X!" Cain complained and in accordance to Murphy's law, it happened.

 

*Bam!

 

"The freaking devil was that?" Cain squinted at the 'meteorite' from the sky. X snoozed on his shoulder, tired from everything.

 

"What the?" Vava and the other Maverick Hunters (who recovered from the baby paralysis purifying spells) looked at the area as well.

" _ **X?**_ " A distinct commanding voice echoed the area. All of the hunters there entered in battle mode, sensing a strong dark energy from the 'meteorite.'

"Ah..." Boomer Kuwanger readied his stance, "It's **him.** "

"Spared us the trouble." Vile readied his buster.

 

"What do you mea-" Cain's eyes widened when he saw the cause of all the death and misery, taking his words back. "Wait! No! I didn't want the devil!"

" _ **...**_ " The demigod stared at the lesser beings, activating his blade. " _ **Weak.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> The first time he felt it, Zero ignored the disturbance as he was busy hacking a human apart.
> 
> The second time he felt it, Zero knew the attacks were from X. 'X is in trouble.'
> 
> 'X must've been running away because she was in danger.' Zero hated how foolish he was, teleporting closer to the area.
> 
> 'I should've taken her sooner.' Zero paused halfway, deciding to take a shortcut.
> 
> "I'm coming X." Zero vowed, rising up in the air...
> 
> Then crashing down to the area.
> 
> [The landing hurt by the way...]


	7. Loving her Psyche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird love-crack conflict we have here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Suffocate in the darkness.  
> ...

**Let the game begin.**

 

Zero didn't even give the Hunters enough time to respond, summoning four shadow clones to dispatch the weak ones.

Zero let out a number of crescent waves when saw the beetle come near, summoning out dark blue condensed orbs to track the hidden enemies around him. The chameleon is as good as dead.

"Ha!" Zero teleported away from the gigantic ape, slamming his hand onto the ground and releasing spikes of energy from the ground. The ape's scream didn't sound that appealing.

The skies darken, everything around them were decaying. Zero dashed backward to avoid a saber swipe, pulling his buster out with a grin as he watched the replica seconds before his death. " **Die.** "

 

The area grew stagnant, screams of the hunters filled the air. Finishing off the major hunters, Zero turned to the small patch of ground untainted by everything.

"X..." Zero breathed out, never seeing the brunette wear those clothes before or how peaceful she looked asleep in the aged man's arms.

"..." The blonde took tentative steps, crimson eyes revert back to sapphire as he was lured by the holy silence.

"Uh X?" The old man named Cain nudged the demigod. _Zero gazed on her moist lips, wanting to taste it once more._ The old man nudged again, worried tone rising in volume. "X! SLEEP TIME IS OVER!"

 

" _?_ " Eyelashes flutter, dead emerald eyes captivates sapphire. The air suddenly lost its heavy burden.

 

* * *

 

" _What is it?_ " Mouth partially open, X shifts from her position and Zero notices everything.

"Oh I don't know X, what do you think?" How X pressed her breasts together to shift her body to face the old man, slightly raising her leg to reveal navy blue stockings underneath the dress.

" _Who?_ " X breathes through her mouth, a trickle of sweat falls from the side of her face down to her neck.

An innocent gesture yet so tantalizing.

"Him." Cain didn't sound too pleased and X moved her face to his direction. Blank. Curious. Serene. X asked as if beckoning him closer, " _Zero?_ "

 

"X." Zero suddenly felt breathless, tasting her name as the letter burnt his tongue. The pain so subtle, Zero knew her energy countered his own but not enough to keep him out.

"X..." The feeling in his chest grew in size. Zero never realized how much he missed her. The feeling of her skin, the taste of her passive soul, the touch of her fingers against his chest. Zero needs to feel X again. He wants her, craving for her attention right now.

" ** _X..._** " Zero walked closer, wanting to touch his lovely dying light - When he felt a faint breeze pass through him, Zero pulled out his buster and shot the gnat. They didn't deserve his gaze.

" _Don't..."_ X sounded distressed, freezing Zero off his tracks. Confused, Zero was about to point his buster and shoot the human who dares cover X's sight to him until X spoke.

" _Zero?_ " Zero can't help but find her words so calming. X asked, sounding so lonely it was beautiful. " _What do you want most Zero?_ "

 

**What do you want?**

 

The words echoed yet Zero couldn't find any words to fit that question. Power? Revenge? Destruction? Zero answered, " ** _To end this pitiful world._** "

" _I see_ _..._ " X smiled, but it felt different from the first. It was resignation. Acceptance of her fate. Zero... He didn't like that smile nor the words she let out. " _Then... You will have to watch me die._ "

" _ **I won't let you die.**_ " Zero refused, advancing towards the glowing circle. There was a barrier, blocking him to go any further. Zero placed his hands on to the barrier, letting it dissolve slowly. " _ **Stay with me! I will keep you safe.**_ "

" _I am everything you despise. Why would you-_ "

" ** _Let me in!_** " Zero cracked the barrier, beating it with one hand. Hate is the last thing he would feel for the demigod. X. She completes him. The demigod is the prize at the end, the reward for his feats once he turn strongest and everything bends under his will. ' _ **Why would she-?!**_ '

 

" _I love this world..._ " Zero realized his mistake too late. There was a reason why X could no longer see and why the destruction of this world was in arm's reach. " _I cherish the life within it..._ "

' ** _It was ironic._** ' Zero thought as his core coiled at his deviation, hissing as light strives to keep him away. Away from his enemy and love. ' ** _How I wish to keep the one I am destined to kill._** '

" _And I will offer everything to save it._ " X knew. She's seen the future. X has no other path left to survive if Zero continued further. [He couldn't accept that.]

"This teleportation magic should be finished by now..." Cain muttered, "Is it because of the flow of magic?"

" _Most likely._ " X looks away from her conflicted friend, " _Sorry about that._ "

 

" _ **No..."**_ The demigod could not imagine living in this world alone. Zero no longer had a one-track mind like back then.

" _ **X, I...**_ " Zero needs X alive, to keep him company when everything loses its value. Destroying the kingdoms and cities while toying its citizens was no longer enough for him. His hunger growing and his power rising from the chaos,  fulfilling his purpose will only take the crimson demigod a year at most.

 

_And then what?_

 

" _ **For you, I...**_ " Zero wants X by his side, to taste her soul so broken yet perfect. What was the point in controlling the world and bringing chaos if he'll gain short-term satisfaction?

" _ **I'll stop everything for you.**_ " Zero could delay the end, spend his time tainting X until he lose interest on her. But if Zero continues to love X ~~which was very likely~~ , he could find a way to corrupt her. X could rule by his side, play with him and teach him how to create.

" ** _X...Won't you stay with me?_** " X didn't need to die for the likes of these creatures. Her very nature of being born as the last Child of Light symbolized that she was meant to face him. ' _ **X was created to be with him.**_ '

 

* * *

 

"What?" Cain frowned, "What's the catch?"

" _ **Let me have X.**_ " Zero could get his hand in, but nothing more. Zero gripped the opening, spreading it apart. " _ **Let me be with her. I need her!**_ "

" _Zero..._ " X sighed and Zero really wants to hold her in his arms and keep her away from everything. X looked so tired. " _It is best if you let me go friend.. I do not want you to mourn for me._ "

" ** _No..._** " Zero wished she could see him, let those verdant gems sparkle with life at the sight of him. " ** _Gi **ve** me a chance. I can change things for us._** "

 

"Cut the bull crap!"

 

" ** _?!_** " Both demigods were caught off-guard on that declaration. Zero stared at the fuming old man.

"You tell us you're going to destroy the world only to change your mind for X?" Cain laughed and Zero found the old man grating his nerves. "Definitely BS! You had a week to visit her and you didn't! What **you** did was burn buildings and turn people to either possessed lil' shits or obsessed fanatics."

" _Cain._ " X reprimanded gently, nudging her head onto the old man's stomach.

"If you were really X's friend, you would have given this world a chance. What you're doing right now is your freaking job." Cain brought X close, disapproving the blonde's proximity as he broke the barrier. "The only time you'll have X is when she's dead, when the world is littered with possessed shits and when you finally won."

"You suck. You know that old man?" Vile muttered, defending himself against two violent shadows. "Can you not provoke the fucker? I am trying to kill something here?!"

" ** _How dare you..._** " Zero stepped closer, holding his buster and has lost any Mercy for this defiant flesh-bag.

 

"Kill me and X will sacrifice her voice. Kill me again, X will sacrifice her hearing. The list goes on and on. Come on! Show _her_ what you are." Cain was testing him, glaring at the god with a smirk.

" ** _..._** " Zero hesitates, looking back at his counterpart. He could try and pull X away before she performs the spell but X holds a deep attachment to this mortal. X didn't need to be close to perform that level of skill. It wasn't unlikely for X to give herself up to her loved ones.

"Oh! I'm not dead yet." Cain was impressed and Zero was tempted to snap Cain's neck but he can't afford being aggressive... Not when X isn't in his arms.

" ** _Please?_** " Zero resorted to begging, kneeling close and wanting to touch X. It's been so long-

"No. Stay!" Cain held X away, watching the crimson god stare at him with murderous intent. "Listen Maverick. If you really love X, you are going to go by my rules."

" _You're going protective again, father._ " X laughed softly and Zero wants to be the reason for such a fleeting joy. Right. X was adopted by a mortal...

 

" ** _I accept. What are the conditions?_** " Zero watched X look at him, not really looking but seeing him spiritually. Zero will play with this fool if he'll get to have X in the end.

"First. Stop destroying property, killing people and letting the corrupted come in! This includes sealing yourself to lessen the chances of making the corrupted." Cain tossed the bracelet of X to him. Zero stared at it, deciding to use it as a tie. "Second. You are not allowed to have sex with X yet- also rape her you dirty bastard. I haven't given her the talk about the bird and the bees!"

" _Zero can have sex with Sigma. Sigma is more capable than me on that exercise._ " X didn't notice all of the other males near her shivered. Cain pets X's head, "X. Let's leave Sigma out of this all right? Third! Take a bath. You're covered in blood."

" _I think we'll be leaving soon._ " X warned as Zero stared at his clothes. Hmm... The latest battle sprayed his battle armor with blood.

"Fine. And lastly, Fourth! We're going to Giga City so disguise yourself and prove to us you can be good." Cain ended and X gasped. Zero found the act cute, watching the brunette raise her hand to poke the human. " _I thought it should be a secret?_ "

"It was until you told me the hunters are in a corrupted stage." Cain rolled his eyes. Zero doesn't know if he wants to tear the lungs or the eyes out. "Besides, I never liked that place."

 

"Can I hold her?" Zero asked, plotting to head over to the city immediately.

"Only her foot." Cain looked around to see the darkness fall back, paying attention to the effects Zero had with their surroundings.

" _Z?_ " X wondered when Zero removed her shoe. Zero held X's foot in place, leaving a trail of kisses starting from the bridge of her foot to her leg.

" _Ah?_ " X yelped, when the blonde gave a light lick as he caressed her sole and held her Achilles. 

"..." Zero looked up, lifting the dress with his one hand carefully stretching X's legs apart and seeing milky skin underneath the dress.

" _S-stop!_ " X kicked Zero's head with her other leg.

 

*Bleep!

 

The two vanished. Hopefully, X won't tell that human what happened. Zero stood up, satisfied to feeling her again.. 'Damn. I want more.'

" **Zero**."

"Hmph." Zero ignored the Commander enter the zone, mind preoccupied with teasing X until she gives in to him. "I don't have time for you anymore."

"It's X, isn't it?" Sigma walked closer, scythe held in her hands. "What if I kill her instead?"

"..." Zero finally faced the bane of his existence. His beam saber turned red just like the aura appearing around him.

 

" _ **Then I'll have to kill you.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> " _Neh... Cain?_ " X asked, walking beside Cain as they exited the sanctuary. " _What does it mean when someone says you are mine?_ "
> 
> "..." Cain slowly looked at X, squinting at the clueless brunet. "X. Tell me honestly. When did you meet Zero?"
> 
> " _Ah... You see..._ " X covered her mouth, slightly embarrassed as she remembered what happened. " _I found him trapped and set him free._ "
> 
> "..."
> 
> " _Cain? Are you crying?_ " X worried as she heard the old man sob.
> 
> "X... Never say this to anyone. Ever." Cain knew he shouldn't have let X in HQ. 'At least he didn't rape her though OR DID HE?!'
> 
> " _Zero likes hugs and kisses._ " X confirmed that the blonde bastard had sexually harassed her. Cain covered his face. X joked, " _XOXO. Get it?_ "
> 
> "X. Nooo." Cain wailed.


	8. Eve Keeps Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Had to edit stuff and explain why X doesn't react to corpse smell or blood smell.
> 
> No one can be that dull to ignore that scent... o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Loss
> 
> ...

On the first day in Giga City, we decided to sleep in a hotel before seeking protection from the Hunter organization. _I dreamed of Cain dying in a cell._  The next day, I suggested we tour around first and see the sights. _I dreamed of Cain getting shot on the head outside one of the sanctuaries._ The day after that, I dragged Cain to see a Carnival downtown.  _I dreamed of Cain vomiting blood and falling to the ground._ After that, I wanted to cook Cain his meals because I wanted to learn how to cook the city's cuisines.  _I dreamed of Cain getting eaten alive by Deviants._ I suddenly decided that we should change hotels and dragged Cain deeper to the city.  _Then I began crying blood on that night..._ I had no choice but to let Cain bring me to the area.

 

" _Why are you_ _?_ " X wondered as she felt arms and hands hold her form, looking around and confused.

"We don't have time to lose." The high official muttered, standing beside her father. "Bring her to the Sealing Chamber. I will be right there after I have a chat with the professor."

" _But!_ _Cain! No!_ " X turned to the direction of her father, unmoving from his spot. " _Wait! I'm not ready! Please! Just give me a minute to talk to my father!_ "

"It'll be fine X." Cain didn't move, voice helpless as the officials took his daughter. "It... It's for the best."

" _No! No! No! You don't understand!_ " X squirmed and some parts of her dress got torn from the officials' grip.

" _Cain! Please! I can't leave you yet!_ " X yelled as the door slowly began to close, " _You're going to die_ _Cain! I can't let that happen! I don't want you to die yet!_ "

"I know... I know..." Cain knew and gave up. X didn't understand.

" _Cain-!_ " X's mouth was covered with a cloth. The brunette began crying, tears of blood falling down her soaked blindfold.

 

The first night in the Holy Chamber, I dreamed of darkness and isolation. I could not move nor could I breath for air. It was hot.  **I became their scapegoat.**  I could hear screaming, crying for mercy.  **They buried me** **alive.**  Then I woke up and cried. Whatever I dreamed of wasn't my fate. Cain had died before me _and I could do nothing to save him_. The days passing before me suddenly lost meaning... I decided to go back to sleep.

 

 

"Greetings X." X didn't respond to the group of ten individuals entering the room. The Council broke their promise. Cain is dead. X wondered what to do next...

"I hope the bleeding stopped." This voice... The one who placed wires and needles in her body was here. He called himself Lumine, the man-made God humanity created from a piece of her soul.

" _Why?_ " X tugged her binds, resting on a slanted bed somewhere at the top middle of the room. It's been a week since someone last visited. Are they starving her for compliance?

"Cain has been punished for his negligence to Abel City." This time, a female spoke out, filled with grief. "I'm sorry for your loss X. It... It had to be done."

"I'm sorry for not informing you sooner. We did throw the corpse and watch the deviants eat the-" A cracking voice affirmed X's suspicions, a hint of joy tightly wrapped in age.

"Weil!" The female shouted, angry in X's stead. The man laughed, "But is it not true?"

" _What do you want?_ " X hid her grief as the group circled around her container, " _What **more** do you want from me?_ "

"Everything..." A hand pinched her chin, raising X's face towards this perfect 'God.' Lumine ordered, "For the sake of the world, you will begin the miracles X." 

 

The ritual took a month. I already lost my sense of sight and smell in an earlier event which was the creation of Sigma and the innate ability of any entity (with no exemptions of any particularity) to repel corruption. I lost my sense of taste and time to resurrect and purify the dead as listed in the scroll stabbed into my chest. I lost my sense of temperature and pain when Lumine asked for the creation of a new world, a wish that will be granted after my imminent death. I lost my ability to move when I reversed the balance of light and dark. I lost my sense of speech to create this entity the scientist calls:  **Mother Elf**. It's inside me right now... Eating my insides and burrowing into my soul.

 

* * *

 

 

Some time later.... X woke up and sensed a presence nearby. The creature in her is gone but X can feel her time is about to end soon. She can't hold her form in this world much longer. The sound of footsteps was like music to her. X listened to it and fell back to sleep. Waking up, X would wait for the sound as it calmed her senses... Then the entity spoke.

 

"Man. This job is boring..."

" _?_ " Surrounded by darkness, X hears her guard speak in front of her capsule.

"Hey X? Why are you still alive?"

" _..._ " A teenager's voice, a guard to her chamber for what purpose?

"Who are you waiting for? What are you waiting for?"

' _Who and what..._ _Zero I suppose._ ' X thought, remembering Zero's promise that he'll play with her. X stated her thoughts through telepathy. ' _I am waiting for Zero._ '

"Woah!" The guard moved away, but inched back closer to her capsule.

"This Zero guy..." The teenager drawled, opening the container to see the sleeping goddess. "Are you going to grant him a wish or something?"

 

X didn't know what to tell the child. This child felt exactly like Lumine but older, faintly holy but mostly neutral. X remembers the name Axl mentioned by one of the scientists as they tore her legs for more research. Axl was here? How long was Axl here watching her? How long had she slept with Mother Elf seeking to turn her into an empty husk? X didn't know. She wanted to know though... She was curious even in her dying moments. Death was cruel, waiting for her soul to corrupt. X couldn't do that. Zero wouldn't like that. Zero wouldn't be able to recognize her if he did that... Right?

 

' _Somewhat_ _._ ' X decided to ask the replica. ' _How long have you been here... Axl?_ '

"You know my name... Kinda creepy but I'm fine with that." Axl stared down at the older brunette. "Two months at least? The world's turning back to normal. Less things to kill so they placed me in guard duty."

' _Sigma?_ ' X inquired, aware the loss of her eyes was due to the death of Sigma. Axl's words surprised her, "Alive. She was able to kill the demigod so that's a relief."

' _When?_ ' X knew this question didn't matter, but she liked talking. Axl sighed, "Three months ago? I think it was when the parasite in your belly came out and did mumbo jumbo."

' _I see..._ ' X had no one left... Then why was she still here? Axl's words interrupted her train of thoughts, "Hey X. Can grant me a wish? You know, since you said you will grant this Zero guy a wish, might as well grant my wish right?"

' _I want you to do something for me first._ ' X requested, feeling terribly lonely. ' _My first request is... that we play two games._ '

"Two game? But you can't... err..." Axl hesitated, but laughed. "Yeah sure. I got one. How about rock paper scissors? We say rock paper scissors then any of the words we said earlier. However! There are rules to this game. Rock beats scissors. Scissors beat paper and Paper beats rock. Are we ready?"

' _That doesn't make any sense._ ' X remarked and Axl was already starting, "Rock paper scissor..."

 

X didn't have any friends so maybe it was fine to befriend her guard.

 

' _Okay. Next game._ ' X announced, wanting to smile as the teenager groaned at his defeat.

"Why do I keep forgetting I'm playing with a demigod." Axl sighed, but perked up. "The next game is touch and feel. I'm gonna place stuff on you and you gotta find out what it is."

' _That sounds like a game to terrify me, Axl._ ' X knew she had very few senses left so should she be glad Axl knows she still has her sense of touch left or no?

"It'll be fine. Here's the first one." X felt something crawl on her. It was alive, breathing with fur. ' _A mammal._ '

"What type of mammal?" This must be what Cain calls 'payback.' X felt a lick and a nudge, ' _Domesticated._ '

"The name X. You have one last try." Yes. definitely payback. X hears a whimper, 'A puppy you found on the streets which you decided to keep and bring to work since you knew Red wouldn't allow pets in the apartment.'

"Very detailed..." Axl removed the soft thing and placed something slimy and twitchy. X wished she could show disdain, ' _How did you get a fish?_ '

"Found it lying around." Axl confessed and X wanted to laugh. She couldn't unfortunately, losing her grip in this world each passing hour.

 

Axl was lonely too, she believed, so it was fine if they spent some time together right?

 

' _I am satisfied._ _We are friends now._ ' X confirmed and noticed Axl turn silent. The replica finally spoke out, sounding sorry. "Oh... My bad. You don't have much friends, don't you?"

' _I have Cain, Zero and you._ ' X offered and she wondered why the teenager hugged her. ' _Are you sad?_ '

"For you. Your life is filled with crap-" Axl exclaimed as X felt the teenager's heartbeat. "I know! How about you grant your own wish?"

' _My own?_ ' X wondered and Axl affirmed, "Yeah! You have three senses left right? One for me. One for Zero and one for yourself."

' _I don't have any wish._ ' X wished she could move. Axl sat at the edge of the capsule, watching his new friend. "Don't you want to incarnate to something not special?"

' _Incarnate?_ ' X doesn't understand. Axl explained, "Since you're a demigod-goddess thingy, you can turn to a person right? A normal person?"

' _Ah... But will I see my friend if I do so?_ ' X asked and Axl didn't give a straight answer. "It depends if you meet with us I guess? It's fate. So about my wish, I want my next life to be awesome! It has to be like a movie!"

' _You don't like your life here?_ ' X was confused. Axl yawned, "Yeah~ It's so boring. It's always about survival. There isn't any comedy or love, doncha' think? If you can, we can meet up on that life. The two of us, getting fame and fortune~!"

 

Axl is so smart. X never thought of this before... Living in the new world after her death was another option of gaining new friends and staring anew. Cain would love that. Cain would definitely support her actions. So X will offer her sense of hearing for Axl's wish for being so nice to her. For some reason, the sense of hearing is far important than touch. Now then... The last person on her list.

 

' _Hehehe...._ _Axl. Before I grant our wishes, can you light a candle beside me?'_ X remembered an old woman telling her about praying. If she prayed to Zero, maybe he will respond.

"Sure. I got some birthday candles." Axl walked to his bag and placed out red number candles to the floor. He lights it with a match, laughing at the display. "You want a summoning circle with that or what?"

' _Just a lock of my hair as an offering._ ' X hoped she doesn't look any different, ' _Do I look okay?_ '

"You haven't aged. You don't have your legs though... If that's what you're talking about?" Axl cut a lock from the brunette, "Relax. You're wearing a blue dress. He won't notice you're legs... Okay. Maybe he will."

' _Is it done?_ ' X asked and Axl stared at his really kid-friendly altar.

'Wait a second.' Axl asked, placing the hair at the center. "Hey X. This Zero guy... Is he like Lumine or something? A demigod thingy?"

' _Zero..._ ' X didn't know anymore. Cut from the world, she's unable to gain anything from the earth or air because of the sealing chamber. Hopefully, with whatever Axl laid out, X can speak with the demigod/god if he's still alive. ' _Zero is a friend._ '

"If you say so..." Axl has a bad feeling about this as the fire on his birthday candles turned really tall and straight.

 

Axl's altar made a tiny opening. A peep hole which reminded X of the doors back in Abel. She knew Axl didn't lie but why did the world felt so... **Dark**.

 

" **X?** " X hears Zero's voice loud and clear, but she can only peer through the world with a hole. X wondered if she should answer. This explained why the world felt dark. " **I** **did it. I did my purpose without killing them so I don't have to kill you anymore...** "

" **Why are you hiding X?** " Zero didn't kill them. He... Used her miracle to his advantage. Because the humans kept her in the chamber, Zero was able to alter the implementations of her miracles. Deviants and Mavericks are no longer forced... The transformation is voluntary. Zero was able to understand humanity better than her. That was...

' _I envy you._ ' was the first thing X said to Zero. If she was able to understand her people then maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe she wouldn't be so reliant. ' _I really do._ '

" **What are you talking about?** " The world was shaking outside but all X had was a small peep hole. X sighed, ' _Cain was right. The only time when you'll have me is when I'm dead._ '

" **Don't say that!** " Zero was so much stronger than when she last saw him. X wanted to smile or maybe cry. The blue demigod wasn't so sure. ' _I want to give you something before I die Zero. Can you come find me?_ '

" **I can't find you!** " X wished she could say the same to Zero, but that would make her friend panic. Oh wait. He's panicking. " **Where are you?!** "

"?!" Axl took a step back, feeling the ground shake. "What the fuck?!"

' _Can you open the door Axl?_ ' X requested and Axl was about to say FUCK NO until X continued. ' _I promise to fulfill our wishes after I meet Zero._ '

 

Both X and Axl had no idea why the Sealing Chamber was made until now. With the gust of air forcing the door to be slammed open, Axl looked at the hallways and out the window to see the blue afternoon skies turn pitch black.

 

"Shit." Axl cursed and tried shutting the doors. Nope no good. "Zero's a god, isn't he? The same guy who's supposedly dead?"

' _Axl. Gods can't die._ ' X stated, confused why anyone would think a god can die. It must be from the past? ' _Gods can get killed, but they can come back any time. There is a reason why gods need recognition. It's to preserve the memory. Why do you think godhood is hard to attain?_ '

"Oh my god." Axl watched the window glass break from the intense wind. X agreed, ' _Yes. Zero is the only God I sense right now. It seems Sigma has changed her allegiance, from me to Zero. At least she isn't dead..._ '

"That wasn't what I meant! Axl gives up on the doors, rushing to X's side and blowing the candles. "You should've told me Zero was a god!"

' _I thought you said  Zero was defeated? He should be weak from that battle._ ' X thought, musing on her memory. Axl shook the sleeping body, "There was no description on the demigod X! Sigma just- Holy fuck! Are you saying three-fourths of the Hunters are corrupted?!"

' _Ninety percent of the replica population and eighty percent of the human population._ ' With the door opened, X can get a better glimpse of the world. She can't exit the room but it was better than darkness.

"What happens if Z... Sees you like this?" Axl was checking if he has any regrets left. Just to be sure in case the god comes to kill him. A god that can cause the afternoon to night and start a bloody rain isn't someone-Added the dead bird-flying things falling from the sky-he'd think is a good person.

' _I'd get angry if I see my friend in my condition._ ' X was so honest, she had no idea what thoughts her guard was having at the moment. ' _But maybe Zero's different. Maybe he's going to give me hug and kisses? Zero's really touchy-? He's coming._ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> ' _Sorry._ '
> 
> Zero didn't speak, walking to the aisle where his beloved sat. He ignored the gunslinger who's holding a puppy in a bag at the other end of the room.
> 
> ' _I couldn't leave without meeting you one last time._ '
> 
> Crouching down, Zero placed one hand at the side of X's face and raised his other hand to caress the side of X's face.
> 
> ' _You're my friend right?_ '
> 
> Zero placed rested one knee on the cold bed, using his hand to raise X to his chest for an embrace. He noticed the number of wires following her form.
> 
> ' _So before I leave, I want to give you something._ '
> 
> Zero hugged her, closing his eyes as he tried to offer her warmth.
> 
> ' _Won't you accept it?_ '


	9. Zero breaks down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what his creator wanted.
> 
> To win the GAME OF LIFE.
> 
> ...
> 
> Anti-climatic. I know.  
> Sorry but ya know? We should have seen this coming. Why do I need to lengthen the death scene...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: ... You forgot Zero is evil, didn't you?

_One last smile before..._

 

His fault.

 

_The demi-god falls asleep._

 

All his fault.

 

The Light is gone now.

 

Why why why?

 

_X vanishes from his fingertips._

 

Why did he do that?

 

Darkness prevails.

 

Why did he prioritize a dead man's order instead of his own desires?

 

_Everything went still._

 

After a thousand years, he'll be the only one left with hybrids and humans below him...

 

_The world demands the god to take responsibility._

 

"..." Zero didn't move, staring down at the coffin. He could try and revive his partner but X...  ~~That idiot.~~

 

_Nothing._

 

Zero felt nothing ~~but a lingering sense of dissatisfaction~~. Everything grew cold as he finally fulfilled his purpose.

 

_He could return to his empire, toying with his servants and disciples. He could let them fill the void or even decide to prolong their life..._

 

However, affection won't last forever.

 

Nothing is permanent.

 

Zero will get bored of them. Zero will break them if he feels like it.  ~~Replicas aren't sturdy even if you ascended them.~~

 

_Obtaining X's ability doesn't change his nature of destruction... ~~Zero can't help it.~~_

 

Or

 

...

 

**_Or..._ **

 

" _ **You there.**_ " The god turned towards the replica.

 

"!!!" The male replica froze, hugging a backpack filled with random material.

 

" _ **Axl was it?**_ " Zero asked, scanning the guard as he begun walking closer.

 

_Fear._

 

" _ **Tell me...**_ " Zero smirked. " _ **W** **hat happened between you and X before I arrived** **?**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	10. Timeline is Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But that doesn't stop a god though...
> 
> Timeline is broken and it's just unfortunate this is an even number chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Red string binds us together. ~~Not even death will separate us.~~
> 
> ...

**[AD 21XX]**

 

**Waking up to the ~~dark~~ new world, the android knew ~~right from the start~~  something  ~~went~~ is wrong.**

 

When Cain made the leader of the Maverick Hunters, the old man showed the tall leader towards the blue android. Cain told X that the reploid's name is Sigma and he will be X's partner in war missions whenever possible. X kept nodding, scanning the reploid and eventually crying when Sigma gave him a hug. _Warm and nice._  It was his first hug and X felt happy for once. ~~Happiness doesn't last long~~. Life returned back to normal after Sigma left the next day to handle the organization. X anxiously waited to meet his partner again, enduring the hardship and examinations along the way. The next time X met Sigma, it was because of Cain who worried his child.  ~~Wasn't X also his child?~~

 

"Are you worried?" The Commander of the Seventeenth Unit inquired, looking over his shoulder towards the _B-Rank_  Maverick Hunter.

"Why should I?" Indifferent, the blue android never thought a silent walk towards the training room made his partner anxious. "It's only for a week."

"X..." A soft sigh. Yet the sorrow in his voice quickly changed to a serious tone.

"Your mentor is very skilled." The tall reploid evaded the topic of time, hoping the father of all reploids get along with at least one reploid in this base. "I'm sure you two will get along."

 

X didn't know what Cain meant, but he did know the hunters didn't like him.  ~~X doesn't know what he did for them to hate him.~~  The navigators did nothing to save him as X got kicked on the ground before Sigma came over. Fuming, Sigma shouted at all of his attackers. _Protective and noisy_ _._  Picking X up, Sigma told a purple hunter that he was on charge before running off into his office. Slamming the door closed, Sigma made X lean on the wall with a cushion below him as he helped patch the brunet's wounds. X listened to Sigma's rant before slowly falling asleep.

 

"Who is my assigned tutor, Sigma?" The brunette sighed, well-aware of his friend's intentions. Sigma responded back. "The crimson reploid from the other day."

"Red?" A slight tilt on the head, the azure reploid feels Sigma is being vague again. There are a ton load of reploids with a red template. _What a terrible color._  However, Sigma is smiling and that by itself is something he should have noticed. "Can't you just lock me in your room?"

"No. As much as I would like to know you're safe, that won't help your mental well-being." Sigma clenched X's hand as the male bumped his cheek on the other's arm. "You need friends, X. I might not be with you forever."

"I don't need friends... One is enough." X puffed his cheeks, clinging to the arm.

  

After X's tenth visit in Sigma's office, Sigma decided that the blue android should try becoming a hunter. That way, they'll always see each other. X was fine with this set-up..  _even if he'd like to keep sleeping and pretending that everything was all a dream._  The Council and Science Community was fine with the decision, as long as this would not hinder X's time with them. The test wasn't hard, but Sigma insisted that very few should know his results. X doesn't mind the rumors regarding Sigma influencing his recruitment. _Optimistic and amiable._  X covered his earpiece, unflinching to the verbal and physical assaults. X could endure it all, as long as he gets to hang out with his friend.

 

"Unfortunate for you, I'm the boss in this organization and you will obey my orders. Let go. We can't have **him** think of you differently." Sigma shook his arm and X lets go hesitantly.

"Everyone hates me here... I think the world's rigged." X mumbled to himself, simply wanting to go back to bed.

"Don't say that." Sigma pet the smaller reploid's head. "Have fate. Who knows? Maybe you'll master the beam saber when I'm back."

"Hm..." X looked away as Sigma took a step forward, slipping his key card to enter the specialized training room.

 

* * *

  

*Swwssshhh

 

[WARNING WARNING WARNING]

 

' _What is this feeling ~~of dread~~?_ ' Emerald eyes wide in _fear_ , X took a step back.  _Familiar._  X felt every inch of his body screaming to do a tactical retreat. _Death._ However, it was too late.

 

**Too late to back down and escape the inevitable.**

 

' _This reploid..._   _Have I ~~met~~  known him before? That isn't possible. Most reploids either hate or are afraid of me... An enemy? I made sure to terminate all of my opponents. This shouldn't be...possible?_' X bit his lower lip, unable to speak as his optics identified the enemy. Red and gold armor, vigilant stance, intense sapphire eyes-

 

**Prison. Torment. Dark. Suffocating. Hopeless.**

 

"X. Meet Zero. He'll be your new teacher."

'!?' A flood of incomprehensible information, X couldn't process everything as held onto Sigma for support. He rested his head onto the other's back, taking a deep breath and ' _What was that?_ '

 

**Fear. Empty. Loss. Eternity. Broken.**

 

' _The information doesn't make sense. I made sure Humanity experimented on me alone unless...._ ' A nudge but X didn't care. That can't be right. Yes. It is all a misunderstanding. Maybe the reploid failed at hacking and the information was returned back to him? X hopes with all his might that he's right because no one should suffer such trauma.

"X?" A whisper. X remembers he's with his friend. X looks up, praying this doesn't sound odd.

"I don't trust him." X whispered, and Sigma didn't believe him. Rust. Of course he wouldn't. Sigma's too nice to think this reploid... This reploid... Something is wrong with Zero. X asked, noting Sigma's gaze. " _Why are you staring at Zero like that?_ "

"I- *cough* Don't worry." [Pushed forward to face the ace player, X noticed a certain spark in those eyes. _What was it? Anger. Why was he angry? What did I do?_ ]

"He's one of the best in my squad and it's only temporary. I'll train you again when I've finished helping our sister organization." [Sigma is too flustered to take notice how the A-Rank Hunter reeked of danger and nonchalance]

 

"Uhmm..." X feels he won't get along with Zero. Searching as fast as he could about Zero, X scanned the file to realize this reploid.... is a newly-reformatted android. ' _Now what?_ '

"Go now. I won't stop you." Sigma took a step back and X took a huge step back to grab onto his ally.

'No no no no no!' X panicked, system alerting maximum threat in the vicinity and the humans have all his armor and weapons on lock. 'Don't leave me please Sigma I can't do this not now nor ever.'

"Something wrong?" Sigma himself didn't want to leave, much to X's relief.

 

"I-" X was immediately cut off by the unknown threat.

 

"He'll need a beam saber for our training session, Commander." Zero responded and X wished he weren't here. He really wished he has a replacement because something about this reploid wasn't good.

"Yes. Thank you for reminding me, Zero." Sigma offered his green beam saber and forced X to take it.

''Sigma for the love of all things merciful, don't leave me with him." X silently pleased and Sigma found him cute. Of course his friend wouldn't take him seriously. Sigma never did see X unable to kill a reploid before.

 

However, this reploid is different.

 

"Please take care of X during my absence, Zero." [Sigma looked up to this unknown deadly swordsman?!]

"Understood."

"S-sigma!" X lost his grip from his brother's arm. X internally cries, 'friends don't do this to each other!'

 

* * *

  

'Okay. Okay... Calm down. Maybe... You're overreacting again. Just turn around and try to act nice. Hopefully, he won't bite my head off.' X thought as he turned towards his new mentor who is already five feet away and 'Why is he coming closer?!'

"Uhm...?!" X instinctively took a step back towards the door, but he either forgot he needed a key card to open it or he needed to scan something or the door was locked on purpose.

 

*thud.

 

"Rockman X." The blonde uttered, staring down at vibrant emeralds.

'Is it just me or is it humid here? How about I take a short break first and you can pretend you heard nothing from the Commander!' X wanted to say except for the fact he noticed the guy's sapphire eyes had a glint of crimson which is an immediate NO-NO sign. 'Maverick? No. That can't be right. His entire hard drive got wiped out right? A defect? But this guy spent months getting cleaned by scientists. Zero shouldn't be able to have any issues. Who is this guy's creator anyways? Vava's? Oh god. I had enough reploids hating me... Why am I panicking? I can solve this issue but I can't work with only this sparse tidbits!'

"Do you remember me?" Zero inquired, using one hand to caress the side of the stunned reploid's face.

"I..." X couldn't continue his sentence, cursing himself for not knowing ~~and what will Zero gain from learning that~~. More importantly, why is he touching me? This is strange but also fami- NO! Threat level increased further ~~which is amazing since I thought that scale was my maxed threat level.~~  'Rust. Think X! Think why you know this stranger. _Oh I don't know, it's just a feeling BS_ isn't going to work on him. F this. He better not be a psychopath. Please let it not be a psychopath or sociopath!'

"I-I'm sorry." X stuttered, unable to look down with his face held up to look at his mentor. 'God. If you can hear me now, please give me an excuse to get away from this potential psychopath war-machine.'

 

...

 

"It doesn't matter." Zero spoke after a grueling five minute silence, leaning closer and causing the newbie to panic further.

"W-wait  ~~what the noise~~?!" X pushed Zero's chest, not seeing this turn of events. Okay. Maybe X should have seen that coming since the guy's close, placing his knee between the gap and holding his face like he's a porcelain doll but this is not what X had imagined the swordsman doing. "I don't understand!"

"D-don't! I-I said stop~!" X didn't have much leeway, pressed to the wall and one arm already held down. X raised his left hand to cover Zero's face, screaming ~~not like anyone would come save him~~. "What do you want?! Why are you doing this-ack!"

'Forgot he's a freaking warbot. My left wrist!' X shrunk a bit, wincing at the pain as the blonde easily snapped a wire or joint or also bent an alloy of his arm. 'I'm so going back to the medbay after this...'

 

"I...want to train you" [X sensed desperation or was it melancholy?] "...because I see potential in you."

"I-I see..." X slightly opened his eyes to see Zero inches apart.

"Are you scared of me?" Zero asked.

'Isn't that obvious?!' X wished he could speak but one wrong move and he could get his lips touched. 'OS don't fail me now!'

"W-well..." [Ah rust. I stuttered. It's all over. Time to find for that resignation form.] "You're scary... but I trust you..."

 

" **Hn.** " Zero smiled and X nearly crashed when the swordsman kissed his helmet gem. ' _Cute._ ' 

" **We'll begin training tomorrow.** " Zero moved away and X fell down to his knees. Zero rest one hand on his hip, looking down at his anxious student. " **If you have any problems of whatever kind, notify me.** "

" **Y-yes sir...** " X was tearing up and it wasn't his fault he encountered a stranger with a max level threat pressing down at his core. ' _I think I now know how humans felt when they saw their lives flash before their eyes._ '

" **Don't expect me to go easy on you.** " Zero warned before opening the door. " **Do you want me to accompany you?** "

" **N-no no... I-I'm fine.** " X stood up, but nearly fell down if not for Zero holding his arm.

 

" **Sure?** " Zero asked again and X blushed, slightly pushing Zero's hand away.

" **Y-yes sir.** " X really feels he's screwed his image with this one. ' _Another failed attempt._ ' 

" **Let's go then.** " Zero walked away, having X trailing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> ' _It is official. Zero is the devil._ ' X thought as he got caught by Zero for the tenth time. Four sessions, four hours each per day with two hour intervals. X only has a total of eight resting hours (Thank lord Zero has patrols and missions!). Unfortunate how X still has to undergo those experimentation and secret missions so no sleep ~~and he can't even tell anyone about it...~~ ' _I hate my life. Why can't I just sleep and die from sleep? I'm old enough to die from old age... Right. I'm an android. Darn it._ '
> 
> " **It's the third day X.** " Zero said, disgruntled how his first student keeps evading him. X merely looked up, sad how Sigma's area is no longer safe when Zero learned to hack into the office. Getting dragged out of the bed and all the way to the training room caused severe trauma from the new recruits. Zero should've just killed him for being disobedient. Zero stared at X littered with injuries and dents, glaring at the hunter. " **Who did that to you?** "
> 
> " **I-I entered the wrong room and tripped.** " X lied because Zero should know how everyone just plain hates him...? Dislike is the better term. " **Can we rest, even if it's just for today?** "
> 
> " **You... Fine.** " Zero heaved, deactivating the simulation room and sitting beside X. The two reploids were alone, having X lean against Zero. Zero asked ~~, waiting for the magic words~~. " **Do you want to say something to me?** "
> 
> " **I'm sorry I suck at using the beam saber.** " X bowed his head, unsure why the crimson hunter even bothered with him. Sure. Zero tries to be supportive but he's still considered a new level of HELL (Human words are fun.) when it comes to training and combat. ' _I also can't seem to trust him... I wonder what Zero did to me? Wish Zero was also a flirt. There are too many females cursing behind my back. I also want more free time._ '
> 
> " **That's...** " Zero didn't continue, letting X rest his head on his shoulder.
> 
> " **Hey Z.** " X started, listening to the soft hum of the other's ventilation system. " **Do you think anyone would notice if one day...** "
> 
> " **[I get replaced by a Doppleganger?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548920)** "
> 
> " **They wouldn't want to live your life.** " Zero answered back, blunt and simple. It hurts but it's true.
> 
> " **You're right...** " X hummed, feeling Zero changed position to hug him. X is resting on Zero's chest now. Zero must have noticed he said the wrong words again. _That didn't mean Zero would take those words back._ " **I'll just have to make my life better huh?** "
> 
> " **...** " Zero opened his mouth, but he didn't say anything. He pulled X closer, resting his face on X's messy brown hair. ' _As long as you're here with me..._ '
> 
> ' _As long as you're mine, I don't mind._ '

**Author's Note:**

> I need bad stories and I've just made one.
> 
> Hope you guys understand what happened here... × ~ ×


End file.
